You ARE the Father
by ghostanimal
Summary: Twoshot: Vlad has an unexpected visitor. Mentions of VladxMaddie. Don't kill me, and you probably guessed what the fiction is about based on the pairing I just gave you. Thinking about making it a full fiction. Title came from Maury Show. Don't ask
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

Summary: Vlad receives a visitor

Rating: T

Inspiration: Cooking bacon…I don't know why

Pairings: MaddiexVlad –is shot-

Warnings: It's MaddiexVlad and has two OCs

Other Notes:

* * *

Very few people really knew this about Vlad and Maddie, since they weren't popular in college, but they were dating before the portal accident.

Yes, the trio was in their last year of college. Vlad and Maddie dated the entire time, with Jack steadily dating a pretty red-head from class the first two years, then a nice black haired girl for the year and a half before he was single again. Jack was kind of jealous that Vlad got Maddie, but he was supportive. When he knew Vlad wasn't looking, he often looked like a lovesick puppy towards her.

On that fateful portal day, it was a week from graduation. Jack was planning on going back to his hometown in Amity Park and start hunting ghosts. Maddie said she wasn't sure, but probably go home for a while. Vlad was planning on asking Maddie to marry him. He was sure she'd say yes. Vlad already had a job lined up with great benefits and pay and was the successor of the Dairy King. They could buy a house within a few months and settle down together till death do them part.

"Maddie, I just wanted to tell you-" Vlad began.

"One second Vlad!" Maddie told him. He just smiled, but it turned into a frown as he walked up to the portal and examined it.

"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work!" Vlad exclaimed, glaring at him slightly.

"Nonsense V-man!" Jack said, over cheerful.

"Jack, don't forget to pour in the ecto-filture," Maddie called out over her shoulder as she examined the calculations.

"You got it baby!" Jack yelled out as he randomly grabbed something off the shelf. He was too busy smiling like an idiot at Maddie since Vlad was too busy checking out his awesome portal. Maddie glanced at Jack and smiled friendly at him, making Jack even more cheerful. If this portal actually worked, Maddie would be so impressed!

"Jack, these calculations aren't right," Maddie said with a small frown as she checked the papers again to make sure she was correct.

"BONZIE!" (I have no idea how to spell what Jack yelled) Jack yelled as he hit a button on his little remote control thing.

Jack and Maddie stared in horror and shock as Vlad yelled out in pain, the portal blasting him in the face powerfully. Vlad yelled out for a moment after it finally stopped, covering his face, his hair now a bright white. Maddie rushed to her boyfriend's side and gasped when he removed his hands. His eyes seemed to be glowing green and his face was covered with ecto-acne.

* * *

Vlad sighed as he pet Maddie the cat. After the portal hit him, he ran out of the room. A teacher saw him, and filled with horror, insisted on taking him to a hospital. Soon as he reached there, he began to fall unconscious.

When he woke almost two months later, he learned that he was in a coma and that his ecto-acne was naturally going away on its own. He was relieved, but frantic. Where was Maddie? He tried calling her dorm room, only to dumbly remember that she didn't live there anymore, his class graduated a long time ago. He tried calling her parents, but they haven't seen her since her graduation party. He also called Jack's parents, who said he moved to Amity Park and gave him his number and new address, but Vlad wasn't interested in talking to Jack.

Vlad was released from the hospital three months later and lived with his parents, who insisted he stay with them because he was still weak and sick from the accident. There, he learned about his ghost powers and practiced in secret while trying to get ahold of Maddie. The college didn't know about her whereabouts.

Vlad had given up hope until he received a phone call from Maddie two years after his portal accident. She lived with her sister for a year before moving to Amity Park. Then she nervously told him that she had fallen in love with Jack. When Vlad didn't reply from shock, Maddie quickly explained that she still loved Vlad, but her love for him was more like a friendly love than a romantic one. Vlad just expressed his congratulations before lying and saying that he needed to go take his medicine and needed a nap. Maddie sounded relieved before telling him goodbye and saying that she hoped they could stay in contact.

After that, Vlad decided to try and show her that he was better for her than Jack. He used his ghost powers to get rich, build a successful company and more. Instead, Maddie married Jack and ended up having kids with him. How he hated the fat oaf now.

_Knock knock knock!_

Vlad rose an eyebrow at the door knocking. He wasn't expecting company. Nor did salesmen or Jehovah's witnesses come to his door. His house was too far from the main road for them to walk down.

Either way, he stood up. Maddie faithfully followed him to the door. The doorbell rang again before Vlad opened it.

Outside stood a nervous black haired boy in need of a haircut with dark blue eyes and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. No, it wasn't Daniel. This boy was much older, about twenty. He was obviously in college.

"Can I help you?" Vlad asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm your kid," he blurt out.

"I have no children," Vlad informed him. Now that the boy said it, it was hard to ignore how much the boy looked like Vlad when he was in college.

"My mom gave my sister and I up for adoption," he said, biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot.

"And who is your mother?"

"Maddie Johnson," he replied. "My adoptive parents told us about her when we were sixteen. I couldn't get in contact with her, but I managed to talk to her sister. She said that you were my dad."

Vlad just stared at him.

"Why are you here then?" Vlad asked. He knew he sounded a little cold, but what exactly did this kid want?

"Um…I know it's going to be weird to ask…but my sister and I need a loan."

"What kind of loan?"

"Well…my adopted dad just got laid off and my adopted mom is too sick to work. My sister and I are both in college and my little brother will be in college next year…I know it's a lot to ask and all, but we're already maxed out when it comes to student loans…"

Vlad just stared at him. When receiving no response, the boy quickly added on.

"We'll pay you back once we get jobs and all that! I swear!" he pleaded.

"Would you like to come in?" Vlad asked, opening the door a little wider. The boy apparently took this as a sign that Vlad was going to help, because he sighed heavily with relief before walking in. "What's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, Ezekiel, but people call me Zeke," he replied, nervously looking around the castle. Vlad noticed how out of place he seemed in his expensive home, wearing torn jeans, a worn t-shirt and his jacket was way too big for him.

"Okay Ezekiel. Living room's down the hall, second door to the right. Go sit there, I need to make a few calls."

Zeke nervously nodded before walking away, glancing back.

'_He thinks I'm calling the police,'_ Vlad figured as he dialed the Fenton's number. Jack answered, but Vlad requested to speak to Maddie real quick. When Maddie picked up the phone, Vlad got right to the point.

"Maddie, I have a college boy that looks just like me sitting in my living room claiming to be our child. Explain."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

Summary: Vlad receives a visitor

Rating: T

Inspiration: Cooking bacon…I don't know why

Pairings: MaddiexVlad –is shot-

Warnings: It's MaddiexVlad and has two OCs

Other Notes:

* * *

After Vlad got shot with the portal, Maddie began to experience the symptoms of pregnancy. She was feeling very tired all the time and was sick. She shrugged off the symptoms as finals and graduation. Until she missed her period, in which she took the test. It came out positive.

She immediately went to her sister's after the graduation party. Her sister was surprisingly sympathetic and opened her home to her sister. Maddie told her everything, the father, her hesitations about having it. She decided to keep it until she went to the doctor for a routine ultrasound.

"Congratulations Miss Johnson! You're having twins!"

Maddie felt sick to her stomach at the news. She wanted to keep the baby, but she knew she'd barely be able to take care of one as a single parent. Her sister was offering to help, but Maddie didn't want to overstay her welcome and generosity. After talking for a long time with her sister about it, she decided to give them up for adoption.

She met the adoptive parents, a lovely couple that couldn't have children. They seemed nice enough to care for her baby. They offered an open adoption several times, but she refused. They paid for the medical fees for when she went into labor and had the babies. A boy and a girl. Maddie held them for about five minutes before she tearfully handed them over. She was really going to miss them.

Maddie decided that she wanted to move away, away from where she had the babies. She moved to Amity Park, in the same neighborhood as Jack to be honest. After a year of dating, they had fallen in love and gotten married. A few years later, they had Jazz. Maddie couldn't help but feel terrible about giving up her twins for adoption. It felt worse whenever Jack mentioned that even though this was her first kid, she'd be a great mother. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was a horrible mother for giving away her kids (even though she knew they were in a loving home) and that Jazz wasn't her first child.

She felt even worse the second time around when they had Danny. After Danny was born, Maddie told Jack that Jazz and Danny were all the kids they needed. Jack had told her when Jazz was born that he wanted three or four kids, but Maddie wasn't sure she could bear having another. Even today, Jack would mention having another child, but Maddie would shoo him away from the thought by pointing out that having a baby was expensive, especially with Jazz going to college soon and having a klutzy son that always seemed to have mysterious injuries. Jack had just seen her fake logic, agreed and went back to inventing.

Then that one day, Maddie was making some fudge for Jack when the phone rang. Upon seeing the caller ID, Jack yelled out that it was Vladdie and answered the phone. He then came into the kitchen and handed Maddie the phone, saying that Vlad wanted to talk to her. Maddie figured it was an excuse to come in and steal from fudge, but was slightly surprised when Vlad actually did want to talk to her.

"Maddie, I have a college boy that looks just like me sitting in my living room claiming to be our child. Explain."


End file.
